Meteor Majeure
Meteor Majeure is an orbiting space station that was the previous headquarters of the villain Force Majeure on The Venture Bros. It passed into the hands of the Sovereign, then later The Revenge Society and now the new Council of 13 of The Guild of Calamitous Intent. History The Sovereign took Meteor Majeure from his Guild predecessor Force Majeure, using it as his "summer retreat".''All This and Gargantua-2'' As part of their heist on the space station Gargantua-2, Dr. Henry Killinger brought The Revenge Society to Meteor Majeure to use as their new base of operations. Phantom Limb and Professor Impossible noted that they'd been there before in 1968, when Force Majeure held the Boys Brigade for ransom. Meteor Majeure was the site of the final confrontation between Dr. Henry Killinger and his brothers, the Investors. While it initially seemed as though the interior of the space station suffered significant damage during the fight, it was eventually revealed that the battle was entirely mental in nature and Meteor Majeure remained undamaged. The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Henchman 21, Watch, and Ward arrived on Meteor Majeure at the climax of Killinger's battle with The Investors, aiding him in his victory over his final brother by breaking his concentration. Phantom Limb and Radical Left escaped from the exploding Gargantua-2 though the mystery hole in Fat Chance's chest, finding refuge on Meteor Majeure. Killinger addressed the assembled group, suggesting they form a new Council of 13. Since then Meteor Majeure has served as the official headquarters for The Guild of Calamitous Intent's Council of 13. Meteor Majeure was the site of the "Tenning" ceremony for The Monarch, in which he and Henchman 21 enacted a symbol-laden recreation of the lives of historical "villains" Alatheus and Saphrax. Given the opportunity to slay his archenemy, Dr. Venture, with no consequences, The Monarch instead chose to spare him and quit The Guild. Henchman 21, who had been offered a position as an EMA Level 4 villain in his own right, chose to quit alongside his best friend. The Council praised The Monarch for passing their test and consequently awarded him an upgrade in EMA Level to 10, with Henchman 21 as his equally matched Number 2. Facilities Meteor Majeure features several docking bays, a conference room with a large table, and communication devices throughout (including in the restroom facilities). Episode Appearances Season 6 * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' * ''Hostile Makeover'' * ''Rapacity in Blue'' * [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] * [[A Party For Tarzan|''A Party For Tarzan]] Season 7 * The Terminus Mandate * ''The Saphrax Protocol'' Trivia *Meteor Majeure was inspired by Asteroid M, the one-time base of the Marvel Comics supervillain Magneto. *According to Phantom Limb, Jonas Venture Sr.'s Boys Brigade were held for ransom there in 1968. Professor Impossible also claims to have been to the station before... which makes sense because Professor Impossible was in the Boys Brigade with Phantom Limb. * Meteor Majeure is a reference to the legal term force majeure, meaning an unavoidable chance occurrence that prevents one or more of the parties to a contract from fulfilling their contractual obligations. *The design of Meteor Majeure is based on the Ilinden memorial in Macedonia, a Brutalist building dedicated to the fighters and revolutionaries of the Ilinden Uprising (August 1903) and soldiers-partisans of the Macedonia National Liberation Struggle (1941-1944). Gallery Meteor Majeure - exterior.jpg Meteor Majeure - interior.jpg References Category:Locations